


Desire

by Akaiba



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Desire Demon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiba/pseuds/Akaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing these desire demons could conjure would ever be as good as the real thing and Anders had realised that fairly early on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

“...could give you anything you desired...”

Anders rolled his eyes, the seductive purr rolling off him like water. It held no sway over him, even before Justice it never really had. Nothing these desire demons could conjure would ever be as good as the real thing and Anders had realised that fairly early on. 

In the early days of his circle life, before he and Karl had become close, one had presented itself to him in Karl's form. If ever, Anders would have been swayed then as the demon and twisted its- Karl's- fingers in his hair and pulled him towards the older man for a kiss. A kiss Anders had craved for a while. But when he had looked into those cold eyes he saw none of Karl's light. None of the older man's gentle nature. Only hunger, and the wrong kind of hunger. Hunger for power, something Anders knew Karl would never crave. 

He had turned the demon away before their lips even touched. But he'd proven himself right when Karl had kissed him, not within the fade and with any influence from a desire demon. The kiss had been gentle and soft, making his breath catch before it deepened and Anders was swept away in the passion. It had made his toes curl with want. 

He doubted the desire demon could have made him feel that. 

The desire demon before him now was wearing Hawke's form, his hard powerful build towering over him and encircling him in those huge arms. Anders idly wondered if he'd fallen asleep at his desk again. True enough he'd fantasized about Hawke a little but the man was happily committed to Isabela and even with it being a demon's temptation, Anders valued his genitals enough to not risk the pirate's wrath by indulging himself. 

“You'll have to do better than that.” He brushed the demon's hand from his waist and folded his arms. “Hawke's hardly my desire. Honestly, its like you're not even trying.” 

Fury flashed in those blue eyes, the eyes of his dearest friend. Anders knew it wasn't Hawke and while the sight unsettled him it only reaffirmed his knowledge that this wasn't Hakwe. It would never be Hawke. Hawke would never look at him like that. The demon drew back a little and sensually shifted form with a roll of its head. It practically halved in size- height and general mass- until Anders was staring wide-eyed at Fenris. 

The mage sucked in a sharp breath as his eyes drifted lower then shot skyward. At least Hawke had been wearing clothes. Oh, Maker! The elf- no, demon, demon!- pressed himself fully against Anders. “Do you desire me, Anders?”

He very rarely heard his name fall from Fenris' lips. No, actually he didn't think the elf had ever used it. Gently Fenris was prying apart Anders' folded arms, holding them wide and sliding into an embrace. A soft sigh fell from that mouth, that tainted and not at all enticing mouth. Its a demon, for Andraste's sake! Ander's reminded himself. 

“I know you desire me, Anders.” Fenris- demon!- pulled back just enough to gaze up at him with open and wanton lust. “I desire you too. Please, Anders... tell me you want me...”

Anders' eyes snapped shut. The voice was good, near a perfect imitation of that sinful deep rumble the elf had the audacity to call a voice. It shot straight through him and made him practically vibrate with want. Lips mouthed at his neck, breathy moans and gasps falling from the elf's lips. He shuddered as hands tangled in his hair. Everywhere he looked, everywhere he touched, was beautiful tan skin painted with glittering swirls of lyrium. It made him ache to hold such beauty within his grasp. 

It almost pained him to close his eyes but when they opened once more they were firm. 

“You know, Fenris is a warrior. A good one, but a warrior nonetheless. And he hates magic. Even healing magic.” He spoke soflty, slowly, fingers tracing greedily over the demon's back. Anders was determined to at least be greedy while he could. “You've got his skin tone right but there should be scars. I'd expect them as well as knowing they should be there.” He pressed just so under the left shoulder blade. “There's one here from an arrow, the first wound he got with us, the one he and I argued over for days until Hawke stepped in and insisted he let me heal it. By then the scarring was unavoidable.” Anders moved lower, just below the right hip and tracing diagonally upwards over the right hip and round to the waist. “There's one here. From a dagger when a rogue got to close. Was trying to slice him in half, I think. But Fenris did that glow-y thing he does and got away before he was gutted. Useful trick that, always envied it. Tried my best to heal that one but it was poisoned with magebane, resisted my magic no matter how much a poured into it. I think that rogue had been aiming to run at me when Fenris got in the way. Doubt he saved me on purpose.”

“Do you desire those marks, love? I can wear them if they please you-” The demon seemed a little confused by Anders words. 

The mage flashed a scowl. “I'm not done yet. Finally! The last scar I know of, though I don't doubt there are more but the prissy elf never bares more skin than is necessary- even when I'm healing him- is here.” He places his fingers over the space below the right of Fenris' chest. “I gave that to him.” 

The elf's face contorted into a leer. “You marked me, my love, to make me yours.”

“Oh be quiet.” Anders snapped. “I didn't mark him as mine, though the idea does have some merit. I... it was an accident. He phased next to me during a fight and I panicked, lashed out with the blade end of my staff.” Anders laughed without mirth. “Barely scratched him but I left a scar, I'm sure he picked at the scab so it would. Just so he could guilt me, make me another mage that had done him harm. Twisted bastard.”

“Would you like to discipline me, my only? Show me you love me, convince me you want only me, take me and-”

“Oh for the love of Andraste's bountiful bosom.” Anders snarled, gripping the demon's jaw tightly in his hand and pulling it to face his. “Look, I really don't understand why you lot ever manage to possess anyone! You've barely managed to tempt me once!” He shoved the demon away, determinedly not looking at the fake Fenris' crotch. “I'm not interested so you might as well sod off.”

The shriek of the desire demon heralded his return from the fade, his eyes snapping open to see Hawke looking at him with concern. 

“Mha...? Hawke?” He'd been right. He had fallen asleep at his desk. 

“You okay? Been trying to wake you up for a while now.” Hawke was gently rubbing his back, like a baby. Anders begrudged that it was actually making him feel better, the fact that his chosen sleeping spot had given him burning back ache. 

“Fenris suggested we soak your head in a bucket of water.” Isabela piped up from where she was sat on one of the cots, watching him with a twinkle in her eye. “I was more in favour of seeing if we couldn't get you to confess something in your sleep. Unfortunately, Hawke's no fun and wouldn't let us do either.”

Anders looked him blearily at the warrior. “Have I told you how much I love you protecting my honour?” 

“Always, my delicate mage flower.” Hawke cooed before standing upright. “I was going to ask you if you fancied a trip to the Bone Pit but you look exhausted. Maybe try sleeping in an actual bed?” 

“Brilliant plan. Genius plan. Wonder why I didn't think of that?” Anders mumbled as he stretched in the chair, cracking his back gloriously as he did so. 

Hawke laughed and bid goodbye as he followed Isabela out. Only then did Anders let his eyes linger on the brooding shadow haunting the doorway, curious as it hesitated as Isabela and Hawke passed. 

Anders couldn't help but break the tense silence that Fenris seemed to carry with him like a security blanket. “Worried about going to the Bone Pit without your favourite mage healer? I don't blame you, I would be too! But never fear, I'm sure Isabela has pilfered enough potions while I was sleeping to keep you bright-eyed and plucky.” 

Fenris eyes flashed with irritation and Anders nearly melted. Apparently he did because instantly Fenris jerked back in shock. “M-mage...?”

Anders laughed. “They never do get the eyes right.” The desire demon's had been the wrong shade of green and lacked that burning intensity so a part of Fenris. He rose from his chair and nodded to the bewildered elf. “Good to have you back. Now kindly buggar off, I need a nap and a bath.” He shuddered at the memory of the desire demon practically crawling all over him. Even if it had been pleasing to see it at the time, the knowledge of what it really was made him feel dirty. 

With his back to Fenris as he moved into the back room he missed the look of conflict aimed at the mage's back. Fenris left silently, closing the door behind him and snuffing out the lantern's flame before hurriedly catching up to Hawke and Isabela, refusing to even contemplate why he had done that.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: akaiba.tumblr.com


End file.
